Your Life, Your Right
by LolyGothica
Summary: Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd are neighbors. Their humble life turns complicated after they safe someone who committed suicide in their apartment building balcony. More explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Well, I have this idea long time ago but just have a gut to write this now. Hyehehe… I think the pairing is LawLu, but sometimes I fell like to write KidLu. You can expect some Supernovas appear in this story.

Thanks for my betareader, MarsInsane.

And now. "I don't own One Piece and never make any money by this fic."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**CHAPTER 1**

The cold air rushed at him as he walked out from the hospital he worked in. He rubbed the back of his neck while adjusting his furry hat. A nurse nodded at him politely as he left. The man just smiled a little. He then zipped up his coat as the cold air became even colder. _'Inside is much warmer,'_ he grumbled in his mind as he lifted his head up to face the endless black of the night sky.

"Ha! Finally!" A red haired man came over towards him, seeming to have been waiting for him. The man was taller and bigger than the first man but his skin was paler. "What took you so long Law?" The red head asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

The first young man, Trafalgar Law, just stared at the man in front of him with a bored expression. "I'm a doctor. I have to do my best for my patients. It's not like selling riffles and guns, or repairing cars. I have a big responsibility." He said as he walked by. He then spun around to face his companion. "What do you want, Eustass?"

"You have some behavior issues. Is that how you behave towards your neighbor? And don't you dare think selling weapons and repairing cars doesn't bear any big responsibility." Eustass Kidd, the red haired man complained.

"Ooh, sorry then. So, what do you want? You never just come to see me without wanting something." Law said.

Kidd smirked. "Maybe you can drive me home. Since we are in the same apartment and my workshop is not far from here. I crushed my car this morning... very badly."

Law raised his eyebrows. "So, you want a lift, huh?"

"Yes, drive me home." Kidd said in bossy manner which made Law's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop ordering me around!" Law hissed dangerously before smirking. He then turned around and walked by before glancing at Kidd from over his shoulder. "Didn't Killer tell you? I just sent my car to your workshop this morning. It got crushed as well."

"What? So I came here for nothing?!" Kidd yelled in disbelief. "Fuck!" He added.

Law just chuckled at Kidd's swearing. Kidd then decided to walk to their apartment since the distance between the hospital and their apartment wasn't too far. They chatted (or bickered more like it) along the way. In about a half an hour, they finally arrived at their apartment complex.

"You better take care of my car tomorrow. Or you won't get any lifts." Law grinned.

"Baka! I'd rather take care of my car than your lame car." Kidd remarked harshly.

"What did you say?" Law replied with a threatening voice.

And then they made it to the fourth floor, much to Law's relief, so he could be free from Kidd's presence. His apartment was on that floor, unfortunately so was Kidd's.

They both set their eyes on a lone figure who was gripping the railing of the apartment building balcony, which was right in front of Law's apartment.

Law and Kidd shared an odd stare. Something was wrong with the lone figure, which they assumed was a girl due to her slim form. The girl's grip was desperate. Her gaze empty, looking like she was lost in her mind. Not aware of the two young men that were watching her carefully. Her big jacket was covering her completely. The hood of the jacket hung freely at her back. The boots she wore protected her feet from the freezing air. Her face was so cute and attractive, although she had a scar under her left eye.

"Well, see you next time." Kidd said as Law stopped in front of his apartment door, but his eyes were still locked on the girl.

"Yeah, until next time." Law replied hesitantly while looking at the girl too.

They shared one more look before Kidd finally walked to his apartment slowly, hesitating a bit. On the other side, Law unlocked the door slowly. Law still wondered about the girl _'I don't know but I have this feeling that she is about to commit suicide.'_

Law then entered his apartment, eyes still locked on the girl whose knuckles became white due to her strong grip on the railing. He then closed the door slowly before his eyes widened and gasped slowly at the scene before him.

'_Something is wrong with that girl. Hope that Trafalgar is smart enough to not just leave her alone.'_ Kidd thought before turning his head slowly toward the girl's direction, just to make sure everything was still okay. But then his breath stopped in his throat and his eyes widened.

The girl climbed onto the railing.

"HEEEEY!!!" Kidd screamed as he ran as fast as he could to stop the girl.

"Shit!!" Law cursed as he rushed out for his apartment toward the girl.

And then, the girl let herself go…

Law launched himself off the railing just in time to grab the girl's arm while his other hand gripped the railing tightly. He panted heavily in shocked at what just happened in front of his eyes. He observed the girl below him, _'Damn, she fainted.'_ He then heard a sigh of relief from above him.

"Fiuuh, good catch, Trafalgar!" Kidd said as he leaned onto the railing, feeling relief as well.

"Just help us already Eustass!" Law demanded.

"Yeah yeah…" Kidd then grabbed Law's hand before pulling them up.

After they were on the safer place, Law set the girl on the floor.

"Now, what?" Kidd asked in confusion.

"Let's bring her to my place." Law said as he picked up the girl bridal style.

(Then)

The girl was on the white sofa, still in her outerwear, unconscious. Law was in his kitchen. Not to long after, he came out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Kidd squinted his eyes at the girl before staring at Law. Law stopped slurping his coffee as he saw the look on Kidd face. "What?"

"Don't you think, her hair is too short for a girls?"

Law frowned at his neighbor's sudden interest. "So what? There are plenty of girls whose hair is short." Law said before sipping his coffee again.

"Yeah, but they have the girlish look in their haircut. But hers, just too boyish, isn't it?"

Law looked at the girl who was sleeping peacefully. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Law asked in a bored tone.

"I think 'she' is a boy." Kidd stated.

Law raised his eyebrow.

"Just take a good look of this person!" Kidd pointed to the girl.

Law furrowed his eyebrows even more before observing the person on the sofa.

Law shook his head. "She is a girl."

"No! She is a 'he'." Kidd persisted.

"Maybe it would be best if you come to my office tomorrow. You need a check up for your brain." Law said nonchalantly while sneering.

"Baka! I'm serious! This person is a boy!"

"Prove it."

"Take off his clothes." Kidd said as he approached the person, ready to zip down the person's jacket.

"Hey hey!!" Law said as his face became red at the thought of the girl's body. "Just say you want to see her!" Law said as he took Kidd's hands off of the person.

"I just want to take his jacket off, okay!" Kidd snapped.

Law stood still for a moment before allowing Kidd to prove his point. Kidd zipped down the jacket and took it from the person's body, to reveal the true gender of the person which is…

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Theeeeen…. What do you think about this guys??? I have an intention to make a femLu story, inspired by some fics I red in this site. Actually, I want to make a femLu story long time ago but I don't know what the appropriate excuse to make him as a girl (Until Iva appears). And when I want to make it, there are some fics with that idea already. T-T

So, what do you think? Is it better to make Luffy as female or let him be a boy?

By the way, **Thanks for reading** and please leave a review.

…MintCa…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the update, hope you like it. I made up my mind to make this a KidLu, but the LawLu idea is still lingering in my head. So I still can't determine officially the pairing just yet. Hee hee –smile s nervously-

Thank you so much for: kinmik, nopickup, xxdreamerzxx, Uzun Nan Nan, gnomjovel, anonymous, and Epheral. Your reviews definitely boosted my mood for days. Thanks again. And Thanks too to my betareader, MarsInsane.

Now, "I don't own One Piece and never make any money by this fic."

Here we go!

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Previous Chapter

"Take off his clothes." Kidd said as he approached the person, ready to zip down the person's jacket.

"Hey hey!!" Law said as his face became red at the thought of the girl's body. "Just say you want to see her!" Law said as he took Kidd's hands off of the person.

"I just want to take his jacket, okay!" Kidd snapped.

Law stood still for a moment before allowing Kidd to prove his point. Kidd zipped down the jacket and took it from the person's body, to reveal the true gender of the person which is…

**Chapter 2**

Kidd smirked. "See?" He said smugly.

Law exhaled the breath he had held when Kidd proceeded to take off the person's jacket. "Yeah yeah yeah…"

"Ha! He is a boy!" Kidd remarked in winning tone.

Law frowned as he looked at the boy's form once again. His peaceful sleeping face really looked like a girl's with the long eyelashes and cute lips. But the oh-so flat chest proved that the person was a boy. Law sighed again. How could a boy have such a girly face when he's asleep?

"Well, I think I gotta go home now." Kidd said as he got up.

Law's eyes snapped open. _'Like hell I'm taking care of this alone!'_ Law said in his mind. He didn't want to have any problems with the boy. What if the boy wakes up and thinks that he's been kidnapped? Or what if the boy would scream and wake up all the people in the apartment building, making the police come and ask questions? Law could be careless, but he didn't want to be involved in something that could turn into a troublesome problem. And if that really happens, he didn't want to be alone. At least there was someone who was dragged into this with him, in this case, that would be Kidd.

"No. You stay here." Law demanded as he crossed his arms.

Kidd squint his eyes at Law. "For what?"

"Wait until he wakes up." Law said as he pointed at the boy.

"Yeah, but for what? I can't do anything about him." Kidd shook his head as he began heading towards the door.

"No! You can't leave this problem to me alone." Law roughed.

"This is your apartment. You have complete responsibility for this place. And since the boy is here, he is your responsibility as well." Kidd explained since he didn't give a damn.

"Like hell I will let you run away from this!" Law shouted as he approached the red head before grabbing the collar of Kidd's coat.

"HEY!!" Kidd shouted as he was pulled back by Law. "WHAT THE FUCK!! LET GO!!"

"No." Law stated sternly.

Kidd struggled to reach the door while Law dragged him in the opposite direction. They remained like that for a few minutes before finally, with all the strength he had, Kidd grabbed the doorknob. Kidd smirked as he turned the knob while Law cursed under his breath. But then, suddenly, the door opened roughly, and that wasn't by Kidd. The force made the two males stumble back to the floor.

"Uggh!!" Kidd groaned as he landed butt first, while Law, who was lying on the floor behind Kidd, chuckled and made a smug face. At least he succeeded in making Kidd stay, for the moment.

"Hn, I know Kidd is gay, but I never thought you were too, Law." A pink haired girl with an anti-eyebrow under her right eye said. She was standing in front of them while holding a basket of bread. In her other hand was a piece of bread which she was eating right then. She was wearing a pair of black boots. Her denim skirt was hiding inside her long coat. The collar of her yellow turtle neck shirt showed a little from the coat.

"I'm not." Law said in low tone to the girl.

"Ah! By the way, I bring you bread!" The girl said enthusiastically as she showed them the basket.

"Thanks." Law muttered as he was on his feet again.

"Okay, I'll put it in your kitchen." The girl said as she entered the apartment.

Kidd and Law stood still for a moment before they looked at each other. "NO! BONNEY, WAIT!" They yelled simultaneously as they feared what would happen if Bonney, the pink haired girl, saw the boy. But they were too late as they heard a loud 'Aww, he is so cute! Nice catch guys! I knew you two were perverts!' in the living room.

And then two 'HELL NO's' were heard in that apartment.

(In the mean time)

The flaming fire was burning up the entire port town. Screams could be heard from some gangsters, even innocents. Only strong people could survive the war which was caused by the rage of the current strongest mafia gang.

Among the fire and the dying people, there was someone running while fighting whoever came at him and tried to kill him. He scanned the area, hoping to find his bestfriend. His greenish black bandana reddened by other people's blood.

"Luffy, where the hell are you?" He roughed between his teeth and the hilt of his sword which was placed in his mouth. He stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized a dangerous figure standing in the middle of the 'battle field'.

The man hid himself by the nearest wall. He peeked at the figure silently. He gulped as he saw the furious anger flashing in the man's eyes. _'Luffy, do you know how much you pissed him off?'_ The man asked mentally. _'No matter how far you run from him, sooner or later he will find you.'_ The man said before turning around and running again. _'But not if I find you first…'_ He added.

(Back to Law's apartment)

"Why did that boy want to commit suicide?" Bonney said as she made a thoughtful face.

"How do you expect us to know that? He's not even awake yet." Kidd said as he walked out to the balcony.

Law was staring at the boy. He wondered what problem could cause someone so young like him to attempt suicide.

"Hey, take a look that!" Kidd yelled all of sudden from the balcony of Law's apartment.

"What?" Bonney asked confused.

"Just come here and see." Kidd demanded.

Bonney huffed as she walked to the balcony, followed by Law who made a bored and uninterested look. And then…

"Whooa!" Bonney exclaimed in disbelief. Her eyes widened at the view. She could feel chills run up her spine.

"What is that?" Law wondered as he couldn't get any answer for his own question. His face showed the expressions of disbelief and a bit of dread.

"I don't know." Kidd replied, his eyes still locked on the scene so far away. "But I do know that is the port-town, isn't it?" He gulped nervously.

"Yes, that is." Bonney muttered.

From far away, the three of them could see a dreadful red and orange glow that engulfed the port town in the Shabondy Shotou. Obviously, the town, the entire town, was on fire. Just by looking at the area, they knew that only a few people would be survive, if any. Bonney was suffocated by the view. She could only imagine how terrified the people in that area were. Law was gripping the railing, he couldn't imagine the feeling of the fire consuming him alive. And Kidd was silent. Everyone knew very well that the port-town was the place of mafia gangs. Every morning they would hear about some people who had died in that area, or even about a gang destroyed by another gang. That was the place where law wasn't applied, and nobody cared about the law. The only thing that mattered was survival.

"That looks like… a war." Kidd stated.

"Hn." Law nodded.

"Absolute war. That's not like the common fighting we usually see from the news." Bonney added.

But then, Kidd and Law sweatdropped as they heard a loud growl from Bonney's stomach who grinned widely. The awkward tension was gone faaaaar away as Bonney said "I'm hungry, let's eat the bread I brought you." And she rushed to the living room.

"Is food the only thing in her head?" Kidd roughed as he walked to the living room.

"Definitely yes." Law replied as he sneered at his female neighbor's habit.

When they entered the room, they saw Bonney just standing still in front of the white sofa where the boy was placed. The basket on the coffee table was empty. Kidd and Law looked at each other before peeking over Bonney shoulders, to the stranger who was sitting cross-legged on the sofa and chewing a piece of bread furiously.

The stranger blinked a few times as he stopped chewing the bread. He swallowed a huge piece of bread before staring with his wide eyes at the three of them.

"…" Kidd didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why he lost of words.

"…" Law gulped. _'Please don't scream, boy.'_

"HELLO!!" The boy greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Bonney greeted back kindly.

(And Then)

"So, you just saw a black butterfly?" Kidd growled.

The boy nodded innocently.

"And then you wanted to catch it but you were skidded on the railing." Law said in low tone.

The boy nodded again.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS?!!!" Kidd and Law shouted in annoyance at the boy, who just made a blank face.

"Oh, sorry." The boy replied as he showed his huge grin.

"THAT'S IT!!" Kidd screamed, ready to beat the boy who was completely oblivious to his and Law's rage.

Kidd grabbed the boy's collar and raised his fist to punch the boy's face. Before he could make a move, the boy made a very cute kicked-puppy face with a quivering bottom lip. His long eyelashes made him look so adorable. That wasn't a view Kidd could handle.

"Na-nani?" Kidd stuttered before releasing the boy's collar. He then slumped to the floor on his knees while punching the floor repeatedly in defeat and frustration. "Shit! I can't beat him!" He roughed.

Bonney laughed hysterically while rolling around on the floor. And Law laughed his head off on another sofa.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!"

"So-sorry." Bonney said, desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"We should ask him how such a little boy could handle the mighty Kidd, Bonney." Law teased as he turned to Bonney.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kidd threatened.

"Why not?"

Kidd growled animalistic-ally before grabbing the collar of Law's shirt. "Since I can't beat that boy, how about if I beat you up?" Kidd said which was replied with a smirk from Law.

"Try me."

Bonney sighed as the two males began their useless but intense fighting. She then turned to the boy, who smiled widely.

"So Luffy, isn't it?"

"Yup! That's what I told you." Luffy replied.

"Where do you live?" Bonney asked.

The boy was silent, which made Bonney's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like to talk about my home. I don't even think that place could be considered a home."

Bonney was silent as she looked straight into the boy's eyes. Luffy's eyes weren't hesitant, a sign that he really didn't want to talk about his home. She then nodded before smiling widely.

"I see, well, I hope you liked my bread."

"Yes! It was very delicious." Luffy said as he bounced on the sofa.

"I know. If you want, I can give you some more tomorrow."

"YAY!!" The boy exclaimed.

"But don't you dare eat all of them again." She threatened seriously. "Because I want some too." She added.

Luffy was still grinning. "Okay, Bonney-chan!"

"Well, time to go home then." Bonney said as she straightened her back. "Guys, I should go back!" She called.

"What?" Law wondered, his knee on Kidd's stomach.

"Huh?" Kidd wondered too, his fist on Law's cheek. "Hey, wait for me." Kidd called to her as he shoved Law off of him.

Law stood still as he saw his neighbors walk to the front door before something struck his mind. "WAIT!! What about this boy?" He pointed to the blank faced boy.

"You take care of him of course." Kidd said carelessly.

"What?"

"Come on… he seems to have no home." Bonney coaxed.

"But-"

"BYEEEEE!!!" Kidd and Bonney said their bye together as they stepped out of Law's apartment.

There was a long silence after the door shut behind Bonney. Law's eyebrow twitched in pure annoyance. How could they leave him alone with this kind of problem?

Law then turned to Luffy. He blinked as he saw the boy make a sleepy face. _'Yeah, he is cute. HEH? What the hell am I thinking?"_

"I'm sleepy." Luffy muttered sleepily before yawning.

Law sighed. "Come here. I have a futon for you." He said in defeat. He had to take care of the boy.

And not only for that night.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

YUP! **Thanks for reading **and if you don't mind, please review. Tell me what's on your mind about this. And I'm more than glad if you give me an honest review even if that stings me a bit. Hye he he…

…MintCa…

~Constructive criticism is good. So be nice. Plus I can't catch all the spelling and grammar mistakes. So sorry. From the Beta Mars~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hi! Well, sorry for the late update. I hope you like this. Sorry if this kinda pointless.

And **Thank you so much** for: princessangelina, Neogene, and Kinmik for your reviews on the previous chapter.

This is unbeta-ed. And before I forget, "I don't own One Piece and never make any money by this fic."

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks had passed since Luffy staying with Law, and the young doctor had massive headache by Luffy's behavior all the time. The boy was too childish for his liking. Not to mention his stubbornness, carefree manner, and clueless mind for almost everything. His unfocused attention got to his nerve when he said something to him and the boy just got distracted even by a fly which casually flew in front of him. And now, they were in the living room, with cups of hot chocolate.

"Law."

"What?"

"I'm bored everytime you go to work."

"So?"

"I want to get a job."

At this, Law took his eyes from his cup to Luffy with raised eyebrows.

"Beg your pardon?"

Luffy pout. "I want to get a job!" He repeated.

Law was speechless for some seconds. He blinked as he processed what was the boy said. _'Okay, what now._' He murmured in his mind.

"What kind of job you would like to get?" he asked before regretting it. Is there any possibly job for Luffy to work on? With his manner on doing everything?

"Anything!" Luffy yelled happily with his huge grin.

Law was silent for a moment before a sly idea going through in his mind. _'Time for revenge.'_ He thought.

(The next day)

"Kidd, Law is here, with a boy I've never seen." A young man with long yellow hair and a mask over his face called him. Kidd was handing the weapon list that just delivered to his workshop.

"Law?" Kidd wondered before looked to a clock. "Isn't it work time?" he mused and the masked man just shrugged.

"I'll come in minutes, tell him Killer."

"Hai!" Killer said.

Kidd was confused as he put the list onto his table. What would make the hard-worker playing truant. Something serious must be happen. But then something snapped his mind. _'Wait a minute, Killer said that he came with a boy he has never seen…'_ Kidd made a thoughtful face.

"Oh, boy…" He said before storming out from his office.

And when he came to the room where Law was waiting for him, he greeted with a cheerful 'KIIIDDD' from a grinned boy that Killer never seen. His fear was confirmed.

"Luffy."

"Yup!" The boy waved his fists.

Kidd then glared to Law who tried to hide his smirk. "You…"

"Kidd, Law said you can give me a job." Luffy said all in sudden and succeeded to take his attention.

"What?" Kidd widened his eyes at the boy in disbelief before wrinkling his eyebrows and staring at Law.

"Yeah, please give me a job. I can do anything!" Luffy yelled cheerfully.

"But-"

"Don't be so stingy, Kidd." Law interrupted with hidden smirk and 'got you' expression all over his face.

"You…" Kidd muttered darkly.

"So, what job you will give me?" Luffy asked, clueless as ever.

"No, you won't get any job here! That could be very dangerous for all of us. So, you stay with hi-" Kidd was pointing to Law's direction, or for precise, used to be Law's direction. The young doctor had gone. Leave the responsibility for Kidd only.

"Whe-where is he?" Kidd wondered as he turned around, tried to find Law desperately.

"Dunno." Luffy simply answered.

Kidd gritted his teeth in utter annoyance. Law totally got him this time. And now, he should babysit the happy-go boy.

"Sooo~?" Luffy said playfully.

'_No! Nothing in the world can make me accept Luffy to work here, not with all of these dangerous things. No one knows what accident he could make."_ Kidd thought.

"I'm waiting Kidd." Luffy sang cheerfully as he wandered around the room. And then that clicked.

"Luffy, do you like music?" Kidd asked.

Luffy grinned. "Yes! I love music very much! Do you want me to play music?"

"NO!" Kidd replied quickly. He knew, no matter how much Luffy loved music, the boy wouldn't be able to perform any music performance well. "So, I think you will glad if I take you to a place full of music and then you can work there."

Luffy blinked before smiling widely. "Of course!!"

"Okay then, we go now." Kidd said before grabbing Luffy's wrist and stormed out from his workshop, not before he took his outerwear.

(At the music shop)

Luffy sang awkwardly while performed a not less awkward piano performance. It heard like he was whimpering loudly in suffer. The customer came, and when they heard the unpleasant noise, they got out in instant.

Kidd sweatdropped as he glanced to his right side. He could see the man's shoulders dropped at the horrible sight in front of him.

"Kidd, what kind of grudge you hold against me so you bring this… godforsaken boy." The man whose hair on his scalp had been pulled tightly and made a hopeless face said. He was wearing a red shirt with an off first button. He had a strange physical appearance. With longer arms than ordinary and two elbows on each arm. And his teeth, looked similar with piano key.

"Apoo, you have accepted him to work here, so don't turn him down." Kidd said after straighten his posture.

"Oh my." Apoo, or Scratchmen Apoo in his full name, sighed and slapped his forehead for his idiotic decision.

"Okay, then. I'll take him when he finish." Kidd said as he walked towards the exit door. "Luffy, I go back to my workshop. I'll stop to pick you when you finish."

"Okay!" Luffy grinned before continuing his performance.

Apoo just stared to Luffy for some minutes before he decided to give him a task which didn't too damageable for the boy, and for his shop.

"Luffy, stop that and come here." Apoo called which replied with 'Hai!' from Luffy. Apoo brought Luffy to a corner of the music shop where he put the CDs. "Well, I want you to arrange these CDs according to its places. I hope you do that properly." Apoo said with hope in his voice.

"Naa, it's not a problem for me."

'_But possibly a problem for me.'_ Apoo said in his mind as Luffy began doing his job.

(Back to Kidd)

Kidd parked his car on his usual spot. He was startled by someone who knocked the window of his car. There was an enormous man with dark hair which was combed back but dangled loosely from the back of his head. The man had a long stitch above his nose that stretched across his whole face. He wore various jewelries. His brown velvet cloak covered his body completely. Kidd squint his eyes to the person before mumbling "Crocodile." Kidd then came out from his car.

"Order some again?" Kidd asked.

"Yes."

Kidd then gestured for Crocodile to his office. Crocodile was his special customer, specifically for weaponry. He always ordered weapons in big number. Kidd always wondered why Crocodile need so many weapons. It like he prepared for a war. Because seriously, the excessive number of weapon he order could make everyone thinks he prepared for a war against the Marine.

And then, after Kidd had finished listing Crocodile's order, Kidd tried his luck by asking Crocodile about his attention with the weapons.

"May I know why you need these weapons?" Kidd asked casually.

Crocodile leaned to the backrest of the seat he was sitting. "You know I'm running an illegal business in the lawless area. And this business is really worth to guard. People always want to attack my hideout, where my selling is saved, to steal them." Crocodile explained nonchalantly.

Kidd mused a moment. "So, what the selling thing is?"

"It's a secret." Crocodiled sniggered. "But soon you'll know that."

Kidd raised his eyebrows. "Oh." Kid back to the list and wrote something on the list. "So, all of them are 650.000.000 belly."

"I don't have that much of money now."

"WHAT? So why do you order them in the first place if you can't afford them?" Kidd stared unbelievably to Crocodile.

"But I can pay them with much expensive things." Crocodile said before he brought up a case to the desk.

"What is it?" Kidd was suspicious.

"Open it, the things inside cost more expensive than your weapons I have ordered."

Kidd raised one of his eyebrows before took the case and opened it. He frowned after seeing the things inside the case. "What are these?" Kidd said as he looked to the two weird formed fruits in front of him.

"They are called devil fruit. That what I sell."

"Don't say these two freakin' fruits cost a damn 650.000.000 belly." Kidd glared to the man. He thought he had been deluded.

"They cost 150.000.000 belly above the weapons actually." Crocodile replied easily.

"Are you fucking mocking me?" Kidd raised his voice.

"Boy, you are the one mocking me." Crocodile hissed as he grabbed Kidd's collar just in flash. He glared intensely to him. "I never planning to buy weapons now but in all of sudden the port-town becomes more dangerous than usual and I have to boost up my security. I always order the weapons from you and pay it with the exact cost. Just this time, when the things are out of my hand I pay you with these things which are cost more than the weapons and you don't believe me? Damn you!"

Kidd glared back at the man but he knew that Crocodile was serious. Crocodile released his collar and like he red Kidd's mind which was saying _'What shall I do with these?'_, he said "Eat one of them, and you realize they worth to cost very expensive."

"Okay, but if nothing happen, I'd like you to pay them in belly."

"Deal."

And then Crocodile walked out to his office. Before he grabbed the door, he peeked from his shoulder to Kidd. "One more Kidd, don't eat both of them. Just one. You can sell the other or I'll buy it again in the future if you don't know what to do with it. Just don't eat both of them, or you'll die." He warned.

Kidd rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." He pretended to being nonchalant but his mind was struck completely by the warning. _'Whatever, like hell I want to eat them.'_

(With Law)

Law cursed under his breath as he looked to the watch in his left wrist. "Dr. Drake must be waiting for me now." He said before jogging to his car. His breath fogged up in the cold air.

Law was too busy in his mind about a new virus that Dr. Drake would show him, hence he didn't focus with his way until he bumped to someone.

"Oops, Sorry." Law apologized to the man with black jacket, black jeans, black boots, and black hat that shadowed his eyes completely.

The man just nodded before walking away. Law stared some moment to the man with uninterested face. He then mumbled "What a boring Pinocchio." Due to the long-squared nose the man had. He then shrugged it off and ran to his car, didn't want to waste his precious time anymore. He had just wasted his time to take Luffy to Kidd's place. Well, not totally waste since now he could get Kidd in trouble. He just liked to annoy the red haired man.

(Somewhere, in the port-town)

"Are you sure?" a pair of sharp eyes stared deeply to the person in front of him. His curly black hair was tied tidily and a white pigeon with black tie was perching on his left shoulder.

The room was dark with black paint despite the luxurious furniture inside the room. There were some sofas with three seats. The sofas were pure white, except the one that the curly haired man was currently sitting at, it was pure black and a single seat sofa.

"Yes, but if you aren't sure, I'll observe him again." The man in front of him said. The second man was blondie, though his hair was covered with his black cup.

"Yes, you should observe him again, Kaku. And I hope you don't forget this. I don't accept any fail." The sharp eyed man said and was replied with a slight nod from the man in front of him.

The man exhaled heavily before turning his head up to stare at the ceiling. "Just the matter of time, Luffy." He smirked at the thought.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

Yup! **Thanks for reading**. What do you think about this?

…MintCa…


End file.
